


Kid Danger Has Entered the Chat

by DragonOnHoliday



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Gen, Twitter, Twitter AU, just me trying to be funny and probably failing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOnHoliday/pseuds/DragonOnHoliday
Summary: Kid Danger gets Twitter. And like any teenager, he uses it to shi- uh, sorry, crappost.Jasper and Charlotte seem to want in too,  since they just pop in at sometime. Nobody questions it.(It all may be behind Captain Man's back. For now, anyways.)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	1. Logging On...

**Author's Note:**

> Line breaks mean a change in convo or date/time. Military time is also used in this for convenience.  
> I am so sorry that I created this lmao.  
> I wanted to write something fun and different and this was honestly both??? I might make more chapters buttt Idk.  
> Sorry for the shortness. Enjoy me trying to be funny :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Danger gets Twitter. And like any teenager, he uses it to shi- uh, sorry, crappost. Jasper and Charlotte jump in sometime too, and nobody questions it.
> 
> (It may be behind Captain Man's back. For now, anyways.)

**Logging On...**

**Create Username and Password:**

"Sorry Ray," Henry shrugged with a grin, typing what was required into his phone. "But I gotta have some fun _sometimes._ "

 **Successful! Welcome,** **_DangerKid._**

~~

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (13:24)

Hello all of you all, just wanted to announce that Captain Man didn't want me to make an acc because “secret identities” or whatever but what he doesn't know won't hurt him

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (13:32)

To the 7 people that followed me within the first 5 minutes: how did you find me???

Pied Piper @ManFansPresident (13:35)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick The Man Fans keep up to date

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (13:35)

@ManFansPresident dam you guys are good

Pied Piper @ManFansPresident (13:36)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Well I *am* looking for a job…

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (13:38)

@ManFansPresident sure thing, I can see if I can get you a job as a private investor

Pied Piper @ManFansPresident (13:38)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Wait no

KidDanger @SwellviewsBestSidekick (13:47)

@ManFansPresident they said to go for an interview anytime before 5 on weekdays

Pied Piper @ManFansPresident (13:49)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Gee thanks...

  
  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  
  


DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (23:47)

I know I have a ~device~ that lets me change to KD instantly but sometimes I just like to change normally to Superhero by Simon Curtis cuz it makes me feel Powerful

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (23:50)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Ur a nerd

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (00:07)

@TeamDanger03 thank u. And nice name

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (00:11)

Also to the 32 people who both replied to this thread and sent me a dm, no I cannot tell you the device. CM would kill me and I’m not indestructible, sorry to disappoint

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (00:14)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick did u count?

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (00:23)

@TeamDanger03 mmmmaybe but idk

Pied Piper @ManFansPresident (08:34)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Wow you really are a nerd

  
  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  
  


DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (07:13)

Wow some of you guys hate going to work?? Can't relate

Sharpener @BoringTeacherName (08:05)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Don't rub it in, thanks

  
  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  
  


DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (17:05)

Captain Man doesn't like me stopping to pet dogs on the street because "lives are at stake" and "there's an emergency happening". I haven't pet a dog in two (2) days :(

Vine Isn't Dead @RightLeftWrite (17:10)

disgraceful. i'm making a petition right. now

  
  


DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (17:12)

@RightLeftWrite this guy gets it. Let me know how it goes

Swellview at 5 @SwellviewNews (22:50)

Breaking News: A new petition is going around to let Kid Danger pet dogs without getting in trouble with Captain Man. It has gotten 1,000 signatures in 6 hours, including the Vice Mayors. Link below.

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidkick (23:52)

@SwellviewNews @RightLeftWrite :)

  
  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  
  


DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (09:00)

If I find out one more person makes any comment that @TeamDanger02 and @TeamDanger03 are fake I will Scream

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (09:02)

Their names are both very similar but they are OFFICIAL so TREAT them like it *mic drop*

Brain @TeamDanger02 (09:06)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Calm down, it was one person. One.

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (09:07)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger02 actually i had 2 :(

Olive @BugsRCool (09:14)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger02 @TeamDanger03 so you guys are the real deal?

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (09:15)

@BugsRCool what did i juST SAYBJRIYWYHAS

Grape @SkyCloud (09:17)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick oof, Kid Danger is throwing hands-

Brain @TeamDanger02 (09:20)

@SkyCloud I can confirm Kid Danger is fine, he just accidentally cracked his screen while typing

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (09:24)

@SkyCloud @TeamDanger02 lmao he’s rant-screaming bout it. CM looks so scared rn too, he just leaped under the table

Chloee @PeaceBeWithU (09:30)

Swellviews guardians, everybody. Smh


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I spit another chapter out I'm like 3 days sjfhudud

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:45)

Pls stop referring to me as Kraft Dinner I’m literally begging

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:52)

I’ve been at this job too long for this disrespect. This absolute hate.

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:58)

I can’t believe it. This is the thanks I get for saving the city almost everyday.

Brains @TeamDanger02 (04:06)

Uh so Kid Danger just called me and started sobbing on the phone about Mac n Cheese???? It’s 4am??? What did you guys do to him??

Gamerrrr @WaterboyLavaGirl (04:10)

@TeamDanger02 His name is literally KD. It’s what he deserves.

  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  


Vine Isn’t Dead @RightLeftWrite (15:39)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Wait who are these guys??? @TeamDanger02 @TeamDanger03 They just showed up and nobody said anything about it lmao

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (15:47)

@RightLeftWrite oh they work for Captain Man too

Brains @TeamDanger02 (15:48)

@RightLeftWrite We felt left out

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (15:48)

@RightLeftWrite and we 2 wanted to Rebel against the Captain

Brains @TeamDanger02 (15:54)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger03 He’s gonna kill us when he finds out

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (15:55)

@TeamDanger02 @TeamDanger03 as long as everyone keeps their mouths shut we’ll be fine

Pied Piper @ManFansPresident (15:57)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger02 @TeamDanger03 Let's place bets about how long it’ll take for Captain Man to find out. I say 3 months

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (15:57)

@ManFansPresident no

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (15:58)

@ManFansPresident one and a half months

Brains @TeamDanger02 (15:58)

@ManFansPresident @SwellviewsBestSidekick You guys give him too much credit. 3 weeks, tops

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (16:00)

@ManFansPresident ...the end of this week

  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  


DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:12)

I H A T E LEMONS

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:24)

Oh sh-t wrong acc

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:26)

Whatever. Still applies

BadBoi @MitchwithaB (22:30)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick what did lemons ever do to you

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:36)

@MitchwithaB maybe you didn’t start the fire - but they will

Grape @SkyCloud (22:39)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Hi yeah what do you mean??

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:40)

@SkyCloud :)

Grape @SkyCloud (22:41)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick I’m shaking what the freak does this MEAN

  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  


DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (13:07)

Captain Man just said he hated Minecraft. Who wants a job?

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidkick (13:16)

After me staring at him for a solid 8 minutes, it turns out he meant the music. He’s on hecking thin ice, but I’ll stay. For now.

  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  


Buckets @TeamDanger03 (02:33)

drex: i am the best sidekick there ever was!!

kid danger, eating a corn dog while flossing: i'm about to end this man's whole career

Brains @TeamDanger02 (02:48)

@TeamDanger03 Close. He was also doing a combination of the whip/nae nae and gangnam style right before the floss. And you left out the sunglasses

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (02:48)

@TeamDanger02 i didn’t get 2 see that part :(

Brains @TeamDanger02 (02:59)

@TeamDanger03 I have a video. Uploading it now. You’ll thank me later, Swellview

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:00)

@TeamDanger02 you better not!!!

ByeBi @MissAmericanPie (03:03)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger02 @TeamDanger03 I thought this was just a joke but?? What even happened???

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:04)

@MissAmericanPie CM wanted me to DISTRACT Drex because he was gonna toast him. Which is what I did. These jerks found it hilarious

Brains @TeamDanger02 (03:06)

*video.upload* Iconic

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:07)

@TeamDanger02 >:(

Schwobert @SStands4Scientist (03:08)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Ok but why the hot dog?

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:10)

@SStands4Scientist corn dog. And because I was hungry and it was there

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (03:11)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick u r such a dork :)

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:12)

@TeamDanger03 says the one with ‘Buckets’ as his username

Pied Piper @ManFansPresident (03:15)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Those dances are seriously so old. Years old. You’re literally a grandpa

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:17)

@ManFansPresident THEY’RE GOOD DANCES AND I PANICKED

Brains @TeamDanger02 (03:21)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Chillax, I doubt anybody will watch it anyways

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:22)

@TeamDanger02 you better hope so

~~

Swellview at 5 @SwellviewNews (11:51)

A new viral video of Kid Danger has been getting a lot of attention lately. It shows the teenage sidekick doing three old, popular trendy dances and eating a hotdog while fighting the villain Drex. Video below:

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (12:00)

@SwellviewNews IT WAS A CORN DOG GOSHDARNIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda curious, is the tagging people distracting? Cuz sometimes there's a lot but idk it might just be me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These kids are back on their bs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! Hope you enjoy!!

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (11:23)

Caught him in my room last night at 2am :(

Brains @TeamDanger02 (11:36)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Who did you catch now?

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (11:40)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger02 feelings, prop.

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidkick (11:44)

@TeamDanger02 @TeamDanger03 no. The spider that was crawling on my ceiling

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (11:47)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick boring. u r scaredy cat

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (11:50)

@TeamDanger03 i don't know, maybe I did catch feelings, but now I'm not telling you >:(

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (11:52)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick :O

Brains @TeamDanger02 (11:55)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger03 You two are children. I work with children.

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidkick (11:55)

@TeamDanger02 well duh

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (12:00)

@TeamDanger02 we didnt even gradu8 yet. come back in 2 years or so

Pied Piper @ManFansPresident (12:01)

@TeamDanger03 Noted.

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidkick (12:02)

@TeamDanger03 DUDE S E C R E T IDENTITIES, YOU COULD GIVE US AWAY

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (12:02)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick OH CRAP IM SORRY

Brains @TeamDanger02 (12:15)

@TeamDanger03 Good going, Buckets for brains

  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  


DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (17:23)

Soooo….it's passed one week @Teamdanger03

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (17:25)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick dam it

Brains @TeamDanger02 (17:26)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger03 I can’t believe we lasted this long

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (17:26)

@TeamDanger02 well gee thx 4 ur confidence

  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  


Llint Fockwood @MrStealUrBoy (12:23)

What’s Captain Man the Captain of?

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (13:45)

@MrStealUrBoy crunch

Llint Fockwood @MrStealUrBoy (13:47)

@TeamDanger03 Thanks, I hate it.

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (02:52)

@MrStealUrBoy dumbassery

Grape @SkyCloud (02:56)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Explain?

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:31)

@SkyCloud no

  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  


Buckets @TeamDanger03 (09:36)

CURRENT STATUS: RUNNING FROM CAPTAIN MAN

Brains @TeamDanger02 (09:40)

@TeamDanger03 Wow a full paragraph, must be pretty big

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (09:41)

@TeamDanger02 I’M YELLING INTO MY PHONE IT TYPES FOR ME

Incorrect @FreshAvocados (09:42)

@TeamDanger03 Wait what happened??

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (10:12)

@FreshAvocados k i'm hiding rn so i can explain this calmly

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (10:14)

i was helping CM through a window, but when i went to open it the frame literally broke in,,,my hands. i couldnt catch the window in time and it fell on him which made him lose his grip and fall 2 stories down

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (10:17)

@TeamDanger03 you're dead dude

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (10:17)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick its not my fault that it broke!!!

Brains @TeamDanger02 (10:18)

@TeamDanger03 Do you think he’ll care if it’s your fault or not?

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (10:20)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger02 ill just explain it to him itll be finOH MY GOD HE FOUND MEDJAHFJD

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (10:22)

Rip to Buckets. Press f to pay respects

ByeBi @MissAmericanPie (19:41)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick I can’t believe you got ‘RIP Buckets’ trending number 1 and literally every post is just ‘f’ lmfao

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (19:57)

@MissAmericanPie Buckets would be proud

  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  


Buckets @TeamDanger03 (05:46)

i lived beaches!!

Brains @TeamDanger02 (06:50)

@TeamDanger03 We know. Me and Kid Danger were the ones that stopped CM from murdering you yesterday

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (06:51)

@TeamDanger02 ye thx btw i was very scared

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (06:55)

holy heck im trending in the top 7 rn

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (07:06)

holy heckin heck every post is f

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (07:10)

im crying this is the best gift to wake up to thank

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (07:22)

@TeamDanger03 i knew you’d be proud :)

  
  


ooo§ooo

  
  


Brains @TeamDanger02 (16:41)

Throwback to the time Kid Danger tripped and landed into a lake because he got distracted by a cocker spaniel in a turtleneck

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (16:42)

@TeamDanger02 YOU SAID YOU’D NEVER BRING THAT UP

Brains @TeamDanger02 (16:43)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick AND YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T EAT MY MUFFIN BUT HOW’D THAT TURN OUT

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (16:43)

@TeamDanger02 I SAID I WAS SORRY

Brains @TeamDanger02 (16:45)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick SORRY DOESN’T BRING MY MUFFIN BACK DOES IT

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (16:46)

@TeamDanger02 I WOULD’VE BOUGHT YOU ANOTHER ONE

Brains @TeamDanger02 (16:48)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick YOU BETTER BUY ME ANOTHER ONE RIGHT NOW OR I’LL TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THAT TIME YOU FELL OUT OF THE TREE

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (16:48)

@TeamDanger02 I’M GOING I’M GOING

~~~

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (17:11)

kid danger just brought in like 24 muffins? he told me happy friendiversary and threw 1 at me? i am confusion

Brains @TeamDanger02 (17:16)

@TeamDanger03 You’re welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say I'm about a quarter of a way through the road trip story I'm writing with these guys cuz,,I love them. 'I'm Sorry' chap 3 is also in the works but I wanted something fun to write and here we are lol.  
> Also Boy Oh Boy do I got plans for the next chapter. Y'all either gonna love or hate me, and that's all I'm gonna say.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the kids prove they all share one brain cell (Except for Charlotte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> All I can say is that I missed writing this. I missed writing them because honestly, it's so freaking fun to write these and I honestly don't know why I stopped. I'm not in the fandom that much anymore, but I have about 3-4 chapters planned out even after this one, and I'm not planning on abandoning this.  
> I know I promised bigger things in this chapter, but I lost all energy to write what should have been this chapter, so I skipped ahead to this. I'll hopefully still get that chapter out eventually though.  
> Also, I would like to point out the fact that these guys have no sleep schedule.

Brains @TeamDanger02 (22:12)

So. Do you two want to explain to Swellview how you managed to crash the Mans Am? @SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger03

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (22:13)

@TeamDanger02 not really, no

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:15)

@TeamDanger02 to be fair, it was an easy mistake

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (22:15)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick thank u!!

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:16)

@TeamDanger03 you didn’t let me finish. It was an easy, *hilarious* mistake, and I am absolutely telling it to everyone

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (22:17)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick pls no im begging!!

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:30)

Ok so me and Buckets were driving to Nacho Ball in the Mans Am, and Buckets was talking while he was driving, not harmful, right? (1/6)

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (22:31)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick stop!!

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:32)

So anyways- There’s this deer up ahead crossing the road and Buckets hasn't noticed it yet so I yell out, ‘Deer, deer!’ (2/6)

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:33)

You wanna know what Buckets says? (3/6)

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:33)

‘Yes, honey?’ (4/6)

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:33)

By the time Buckets noticed the deer, said deer proceeded to ram straight into us (5/6)

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:34)

Thankfully, the deer was a-ok and we weren't hurt, but Captain Man is now fuming and we probably won’t be getting a raise from our minimum wage anytime soon (6/6)

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (22:42)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick i thought u were playing around!!

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:43)

@TeamDanger03 i wouldn’t have been screaming if I was just playing around

Brains @TeamDanger02 (22:46)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger03 I don’t want to get into a car with you two ever again. I’ll walk if I have to

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:47)

@TeamDanger02 it wasn’t my fault! I wasn't the one driving!!

Brains @TeamDanger02 (22:48)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick You accidentally kicked Captain Man OUT of a helicopter once. I’m good, thanks

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:49)

@TeamDanger02 that wasn’t really my fault either!!

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (22:49)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick ye im sorry but im not getting in2 a helicopter with u anytime soon either

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:50)

@TeamDanger03 you were the one that crashed the Man's Am!!!

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (22:50)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick prove it

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (22:52)

@TeamDanger03 there’s literally an inch thick dent that proves it!!!

Vine Isn't Dead @RightLeftWrite (22:54)

@TeamDanger03 lmao he’s got you there

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (22:55)

@RightLeftWrite @SwellviewsBestSidekick dam ur right :(

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (22:56)

well im not paying 4 it so,,not my problem, sorry CM

\---

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (23:58)

welp guess whos gotta paint the man's am now

Brains @TeamDanger02 (23:59)

@TeamDanger03 Not me B)

Ooo§ooo

Brains @TeamDanger02 (07:30)

Thank god it’s Saturday

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (07:34)

@TeamDanger02 why?

Brains @TeamDanger02 (07:34)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Because school’s out. Duh.

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (07:50)

@TeamDanger02 i thought it was tues??

Brains @TeamDanger02 (07:55)

@TeamDanger03 Omfg please don’t tell me you’re at school right now

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (08:00)

@TeamDanger02 then i wont tell u

Brains @TeamDanger02 (08:05)

@TeamDanger03 I’ll pity you this once. Stay where you are, I’ll pick you up. Smh

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (08:27)

@TeamDanger02 and you said I cave easily

Brains @TeamDanger02 (08:33)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick I will hurt you

Ooo§ooo

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (02:44)

Thoroughly disappointed that there isn’t any way to show happiness or excitement in Overwatch :(

ByeBi @MissAmericanPie (02:47)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick For after you win a match?

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (02:56)

@MissAmericanPie no. There was a Brigitte on my team and they had an emote with a cat and I don’t think me jumping up and down and crouching manically while saying ‘thanks!’ worked

HammerDown @HeroesNvrDie (03:23)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick that was u???

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (04:52)

@HeroesNvrDie wait you were the Brigitte??

Hammer down @HeroesNvrDie (04:53)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick were u the Reaper on the team that jumped off the map right after we won???

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (04:55)

@HeroesNvrDie i didn't mean to but ye that was me!! Holy bananas Batman, you literally made my day with that cat

Cavalry @CheersMyDude (05:01)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick You main Reaper? Pictured you as more of a 76 or Junkrat main tbh

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (05:02)

@CheersMyDude i don't really have a main, but I play Tracer or Genji more often than not

Aye @LeBumDumTis (05:05)

Why were you playing Reaper?

DangerKid @SwellvieweBestSidekick (05:06)

@LeBumDumTis i only play him in the Man Cave. The horrified look on CM's face as he yells 'Die Die Die!' and I laugh is priceless. I'll take a vid next time

Brains @TeamDanger02 (05:07)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @LeBumDumTis Hold up, I think I got one

Brains @TeamDanger02 (05:10)

*video.upload*

Aye @LeBumDumTis (06:28)

@TeamDanger02 HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S GONNA PISS HIS PANTS WTF

Hrm @VillagerNoise (06:30)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger02 Does he ever say anything regarding it??

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (12:08)

@VillagerNoise he tried to once when I was in a match but I just said "not now, I'm killing people" and he never brought it up again

Brains @TeamDanger02 (13:08)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick I remember that. He tried to get me to talk to you about it, so I joined in as Bastion and looked him straight in the eye as I single handedly eliminated 3 people in a row

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (13:09)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger02 oh ye!! he wanted me 2 do smth after but i just joined in as widowmaker lol

Noodle @HiNoon (17:09)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick @TeamDanger02 Captain Man has every right to fear you guys

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (17:10)

@HiNoon hell ya :)

ooo§ooo

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:30)

Y'all ever get into those moods where you just want to shove a whole fucking handful of dirt in your mouth

Brains @TeamDanger02 (03:35)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick 1) Watch your language 2) Wtf

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (03:45)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick good stuffs at home depot

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (04:21)

@TeamDanger03 too late but thank

ooo§ooo

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (02:16)

i want 2 learn how 2 do yoga

Brains @TeamDanger02 (02:18)

@TeamDanger03 Last time I tried to teach you you started to cry when you're back cracked

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (02:20)

@TeamDanger02 i was 8!! n it rlly hurt!!

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (02:21)

@TeamDanger03 @TeamDanger03 same

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (02:26)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick u fight crime 4 a living

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (02:26)

@TeamDanger03 you're point?

Brains @TeamDanger02 (02:26)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick You literally get hurt all the time

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (02:27)

@TeamDanger02 and I'd rather not break my body outside of my job unless absolutely necessary

Pied Piper @ManFansPresident (03:45)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick Define necessary...?

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:46)

@ManFansPresident like if a cat's stuck in a tree

Buckets @TeamDanger (03:53)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick or the time we went to an all u can eat buffet and u took it as a as challenge

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:53)

@TeamDanger03 WHICH I WON BY THE WAY

Brains @TeamDanger02 (03:54)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick I wouldn't consider throwing up the whole night and not being able to move in the morning 'winning'

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (03:55)

@TeamDanger02 still counts in my books

ooo§ooo

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (19:15)

throwback 2 the time kid danger got in a fight bhind the nacho ball cuz he was tired and someone cut in front of him

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (19:30)

@TeamDanger03 WHY IS EVERYONE CALLING ME OUT

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (19:32)

@TeamDanger03 also that's not the full reason. The guy was being super rude at the worker and wouldn't listen when I tried to calm him down

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (19:44)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick o...i was trying 2 make u feel bad for forgetting me in the walmart parking lot but now i feel bad

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (19:47)

@TeamDanger03 WHAT DO YOU MEAN - ARE YOU STILL THERE????

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (19:48)

@SwellviewsBestSidekick well kinda. also im a lil soaked rn

DangerKid @SwellviewsBestSidekick (19:48)

@TeamDanger03 OMG I'LL BE RIGHT THERE

\---

Buckets @TeamDanger03 (20:36)

update: we got ice cream :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly little thing!! Next chapter of 'I'm Sorry' should be up within the next day or so!  
> Also my tumblr is birdie-writes-stuff where I post updates and stuff :)  
> Thanks!!


End file.
